Répondre à une déclaration selon Tatsuya Himuro
by MllePineApple
Summary: Comment réagirait le basketteur cyclope de Yosen quand il ne s'attend pas du tout à ce que son coéquipier bouffeur de bonbons lui déclare sa flamme ? La réponse dans ce petit one-shot ! [Humour][Romance][MuraHimu]


Répondre à une déclaration selon Tatsuya Himuro

_Genres : humour, romance_

_Couple : MuraHimu_

_Rating : T_

_Voilà le premier os de cette série que je vais nommer "Répondre à une déclaration" ! Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, ce sera une série constituée d'os plus ou moins longs se focalisant sur un personnage en particulier et sur son état d'esprit quand celui-ci se voit confronté à une déclaration d'amour. Ce sera à chaque fois des couples **yaoi**, donc si vous n'aimez pas... passez votre chemin ! :3_

_Sinon, bonne lecture à vous ~_

* * *

"Je t'aime, Muro-chin ~"

Je crois avoir mal entendu... j'ai bien dis : "je crois". Atsushi... m'aime ? Ouh la la... Je lui demande de répéter lentement et en articulant ce qu'il venait de me confesser, voulant vraiment être sûr de ne pas m'être trompé. J'aurais l'air con si j'avais donné une réponse alors que j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque. Il faut dire aussi qu'il m'avouait ses sentiments sur le terrain, en pleine séance d'entraînement. Je m'y attendais pas du tout ! Je ne lui parle pas vraiment si on regarde bien. C'est à se demander ce qu'on fait ensemble ! Atsushi traîne souvent avec moi en dehors des activités du club mais... C'est pas vraiment ce qui s'appellent des "sorties entre potes", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Aller acheter à la boulangerie du coin des bonbons pour tout un régiment - oui, je n'exagère pas - n'est, pour moi, qu'aller faire les courses. Je suis sûr qu'il pensait aux sucreries que je lui offre de temps en temps quand il s'est déclaré, ce... ce morfal !

Au fait... Que vais-je lui répondre ? Il a l'air d'attendre une réponse, ne serait-ce qu'une réaction, de ma part. J'essaie de garder la tête froide mais cette déclaration m'a quelque peu... chamboulée. C'est pas évident de savoir ce que pense Atsushi ! Il regarde intensément une barre chocolatée pour ensuite dire qu'il a envie d'un paquet de chips ! Pourquoi je parle de bouffe ?! Rah... Ça me dit toujours pas ce que je vais lui répondre. Depuis que je suis entré dans l'équipe de Yôsen, j'ai été désigné pour être sa baby-sitter. Je m'occupe de ses envies de sucres et de ses caprices... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne sais plus réellement qui je suis pour lui et surtout... qui il est pour moi. C'est vrai que je m'occupe principalement de l'achat de ses bonbons au goût plus que douteux - j'avais trouvé des pastilles goût hamburger, une fois... ça m'a fait regretté les États-Unis pour le coup - mais on s'amusait bien ensemble... Chaque matin, on se donnait rendez-vous à l'épicerie du coin, on partageait son paquet de bonbons crocos et on regardait à chaque fois, le soir, en achetant une glace à l'eau, qui avait le bâtonnet gagnant. C'est vrai que traîner avec lui est agréable... Attends, Tatsuya, tu réalises que tu fais que parler de bouffe ?

On dirait que notre relation est basée sur la bouffe. Glace, bonbons, chips... A croire qu'on fait que ça, manger ! D'ailleurs, je me demande comment Atsushi a fait pour ne pas être diabétique avec toutes les cochonneries bien sucrées qu'il avale - non, il ne les savoure pas, il les avale -... Bah, tant mieux pour lui. Ah, il me fixe avec insistance, les sourcils froncés. Il a même arrêté de grignoter ! Il doit vraiment être plus que sérieux... Oh ! Je rougis... Pourquoi je rougis ? Je sais pas... Je sais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre maintenant ! Il m'a pris au dépourvu. Essaie de faire le vide dans ton esprit, Tatsuya... Essaie... Quand j'y repense bien, en fin de compte, il n'y a qu'Atsushi dans ma vie. Taiga en est déjà parti. Quand je l'ai revu, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir. Je pouvais enfin lui montrer ce que je valais maintenant... et qu'on est désormais plus "frères". Il est aussi glouton qu'Atsushi... Je crois que j'ai un sérieux problème. J'attire les gros morfals. Ils mangent plus qu'un ogre, c'est affolant ! Mais je ne leur dirai rien... Le moins que je puisse faire est de garder un œil sur ce qu'ingurgite mon coéquipier. Pourquoi je m'en préoccupe autant ? Peut-être parce que je tiens... à lui...? Oui, ça doit être ça.

Je touche le ballon de basket sur mes jambes machinalement. J'essaie de faire oublier la déclaration soudaine en lui rappelant qu'il avait toujours sa barre chocolatée dans la main. Il me rappelle de suite à l'ordre, voulant connaitre ma réponse. Qu'il me laisse réfléchir deux petites minutes ! Je vais pas répondre du tac-au-tac maintenant ! Je suis sérieux dans ces situations-là ! Surtout que je devais répondre à Atsushi... S'il s'énervait ? Si je lui disais non ? Ouh la... Il vaut mieux pas y penser - rien qu'un plaquage et t'as trois côtes fêlées... Croyez-en mon expérience -. Seulement, je crois bien que... que je l'apprécie. Je veux dire, j'ai jamais eu autant envie de m'occuper de quelqu'un depuis Taiga. Et mon côté papa poule - j'avoue que j'en ai un - est encore plus prononcé avec Atsushi... J'ai pas envie qu'il se bourre trop de sucres alors que je m'en fichais pas mal avec Taiga, je cherche toujours à remonter son moral quand il n'a pas bouffé de cochonneries toute une journée en lui concédant une petite glace et je me sens mal à chaque fois qu'une fille s'approche de lui - mine de rien, il est populaire, le petit... Et je parle encore de bouffe.

Si je fais un petit bilan, même si je parle pas vraiment d'autre chose que de nourriture avec lui, je crois avoir des sentiments pour Atsushi. Oui, je crois. Mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi, qu'il me câline ou qu'il m'offre une part de gâteau alors que c'est son préféré - normalement, il te mord si tu lui piques sa part -... J'ai même envie de dire que depuis notre match contre Seirin je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Et puis, on est que de simples lycéens, on doit bien tenter sa chance quand il le faut à cet âge... non ?

"... M-Muro-chin ?"

Je l'ai embrassé. Il n'avait pas à m'avouer qu'il m'aime de façon aussi soudaine... et c'était ma petite vengeance. Personne n'avait vu le baiser furtif que j'avais entrepris... et heureusement d'ailleurs. Je préfère pas imaginé la réaction de notre coach. Oh, il rougit ! Trop mignon... J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai les joues qui chauffent un peu. C'était pas dans mon habitude d'agir sous l'impulsion. Mais je ne regrette pas. Riant un peu en découvrant le visage gêné de mon coéquipier - chose très rare à voir à part si tu lui offres sa sucrerie préférée -, je lui caresse les cheveux en essayant de contenir mon embarras, agissant comme je le ferai d'habitude. Toujours garder son calme, telle est ma devise... et ce, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. J'avais vraiment envie de le taquiner un peu.

"C'est ma réponse, Atsushi. Ne me dis pas... qu'elle ne te convient pas.

- S-Si ! Elle me convient ! D'ailleurs, tu peux recommencer ? Tes lèvres ont un goût de bonbons crocos..."

Ouh la la... Il me regarde comme il regarde ses bonbons ! Je commence vraiment à paniquer. Mon avenir est incertain, tout d'un coup, je ne le vois plus. Je déglutis avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres avides de sucre, un sourire trahissant ma nervosité sur les miennes.

"P-Plus tard ! Je te promets de recommencer... après notre entraînement, d'accord...?

- Ok, Murochin ~ J'espère que tu me mens pas, sinon je te malmène plus que prévu ce soir ~

- Ok... Quoi ?!"

C'est ainsi que j'ai perdu pour la première fois de ma vie mon calme et, pour anecdote, perdu ma virginité... Quant à Atsushi, son addiction pour mes lèvres s'est ajoutée à son addiction pour les sucreries... Je dois m'en réjouir ?

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Laissez-moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. N'hésitez pas à faire une critique dessus du moment qu'elle me permet de m'améliorer. ^^_

**_Prochain os : "Répondre à une déclaration selon Haruka Nanase" !_ **


End file.
